


Solving Problems

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Written for the amazing Mywitch's birthday. She requested Snape/Lucius, prompt: secret. Alas, Narcissa refused to be completely left out. ;)





	Solving Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts).



> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Solving Problems

~

Narcissa looked up, smiling in welcome as the door opened. “Severus, hello! I wasn’t expecting a visit today.” 

Severus inclined his head. “An unforeseen situation has…come up, and I need to speak with Lucius. Is he here?”

“Yes, he’s in his study.” Narcissa hummed. “This situation…It’s nothing that should be too…hard to fix, I hope?” 

“Oh no.” Severus smiled faintly. “I feel sure I’ll be able to handle it with Lucius assistance. This is his area of expertise, after all.” 

“Of course. You know the way to Lucius’ study, I’m sure.” Narcissa looked back down at her book. “I do hope you’ll stay for dinner after Lucius helps you solve your problem.” 

“Thank you. We’ll see,” said Severus, bowing as he backed out. 

As soon as the door was closed, Narcissa glanced at the clock and clapped her hands. 

“Yes, Mistress?” said Bippy. 

“Dinner will be for three people this evening, Bippy.” 

“Yes, Mistress.” 

Then, returning to her book, Narcissa smiled.

~

Severus moaned, his fingers tangling in Lucius’ long hair. “Chaise,” he gasped, even as Lucius slid a thigh between his legs. 

“What about it?” Lucius growled, sliding his teeth along the column of Severus’ throat. 

“Could…use it…right now,” Severus whined, arching closer. “My back can’t take—”

“ _Your_ back?” Lucius snorted. “I’m the one…trying to impress…his young lover…by fucking him…up against the door.” 

“No need,” Severus laughed. “I’ll be more impressed by your prowess if we do it on the chaise.” 

“Ah, but you came here for my help,” murmured Lucius, nevertheless manoeuvring Severus towards said chaise. “A _hard_ problem you told Narcissa, something only I, with my expertise could…handle.” 

“You heard that?” 

“My dear, Severus. There are no secrets here. I hear everything that happens in my Manor,” Lucius drawled. “Now, just how hard is this…problem?”

Severus rolled his hips, pressing his erection against Lucius. “What does that feel like to you?” 

Lucius’ smile was sharp. “Like a long, thick, hard problem, yes.” Pushing Severus onto the chaise, he pressed his legs apart and knelt on the floor. “Let me help you with that.” 

Severus watched as Lucius shoved apart his robes with a practised hand. “I love that you’re such a…traditional wizard, Severus,” he said when he found Severus naked beneath. 

Wrapping his fist around Severus’ cock, Lucius stroked it a few times, smirking as Severus moaned. “Are you just going to play with it?” 

Lucius licked his lips. “Oh, I’m definitely going to play with it.” And leaning in, he sucked the tip into his mouth. 

Severus fisted the chaise’s cushion as Lucius moved his mouth down over his cock, using his tongue to tease the underside just the way Severus liked. “Fuck,” Severus breathed, his vision going blurry as his cock hit the back of Lucius’ throat and Lucius _swallowed_. “Fuck me…but you’re good…at that—”

Lucius began to suck, hollowing out his cheeks and moving his mouth up and down Severus’ cock. When he began caressing Severus’ balls with one hand, while the other slid over Severus’ perineum, Severus began trembling. And the moment the tip of Lucius’ finger penetrated his hole, Severus was coming with a shout, his hips thrusting as his cock emptied itself down Lucius’ throat. 

Lucius swallowed it all, then slid off, licking his lips. A predatory light in his eyes, he pushed Severus’ legs even further apart before sliding up his body to lie atop him. “The problem with solving _your_ problem, is that it leaves me with a hard one of my own, Severus.” 

Severus grinned up at him. “You know, since you were so accommodating of me, I believe I can assist with your…issue.” 

“I was sure you could,” Lucius murmured, waving his hand and Banishing their robes. Leaning down, he kissed Severus, his fingers busy stretching him, and by the time he got three fingers inside Severus, Severus was babbling.

One Lubrication Spell later, and Lucius was balls deep in Severus, fucking him so hard the chaise began edging its way across the floor. 

Severus, his legs up around Lucius’ ears, clung to Lucius’ shoulders. He was hard again, a fact Lucius hadn’t failed to notice. “Insatiable imp,” he said as he thrust harder into Severus. “We’ll never…be done…if you keep…coming up with…hard problems.” 

Laughing, Severus arched his back, pulling Lucius deeper. “Aren’t you supposed to be trying to keep up with my libido?” 

Eyes flashing, Lucius sped up, his face flushed, his hair long since having escaped its ribbon, surrounding them in a white-gold curtain. “Going to be…the death of me,” he gasped. And a moment later he was coming, his hips grinding against Severus’ as he emptied himself inside him. 

Severus reached for his cock, tugging it almost viciously as he sought his own peak, and only moments later it was pumping warm come onto both their stomachs.

Panting, Lucius collapsed on top of Severus. 

“Narcissa invited me for dinner,” Severus said after a while. 

“I heard.” Lucius lifted his head. “Are you staying?” 

“If you like.” 

Lucius kissed him, slow and deep. “I like very much.” 

~

Dinner was pumpkin soup followed by a simple salad along with grilled chicken, roasted potatoes, and steamed veg. They took their port in the piano room where, one after another, they waved their wands lazily at the piano, making it play whatever tune they wished. 

At about ten, Severus sighed regretfully and rose. “I must return to Hogwarts,” he said. “Alas, I have classes to teach tomorrow.” 

Standing gracefully, Narcissa extended her hand. “We loved having you, Severus. Please don’t hesitate to visit again soon.” 

Lucius, behind her, smirked. “Yes. We find your visits most pleasurable.” 

Severus bent low over Narcissa’s hand, kissing the back of it. “Thank you.” Then, straightening up, he reached for Lucius’ hand. “Once again I appreciate your assistance, old friend.” 

“Of course.” Lucius squeezed his hand. “Don’t hesitate to return if I can help you in any way. I know how it is when these hard problems…come up.” 

“Indeed you do.” Bowing once more, Severus exited the room and Apparated back to Hogwarts. He wouldn’t be comfortable sitting for a day or so, he thought, smirking to himself. Life was good.

~

“More port?” Lucius asked Narcissa solicitously. 

Narcissa shook her head. “No, dear.” She hummed. “I think you know what I want.” 

“Of course.” Drawing his wand, Lucius placed it on his temple, withdrawing a silvery memory. Walking over to the Pensieve, he placed it inside. “I believe you’ll enjoy it.” 

Narcissa hummed. “As much as you enjoyed the one I shared of me with Travers last week?”

Lucius exhaled. “That _was_ a good one,” he said. “But yes, I believe what Severus and I did today will meet with your approval.” 

“Excellent.” As Narcissa walked past him, she patted his face. “If this is as good as you think, maybe I’ll use the double-headed dildo on you tonight.” 

Lucius trembled, dropping his eyes. “I would love that.” 

“I know.” Narcissa moved towards the Pensieve, her knickers already wet in anticipation of what she would see. “Why don’t you go and get it out and prepare yourself for me, my love? I’ll be there shortly.” And ignoring Lucius’ whimper, she lowered her head into the Pensieve to watch.

~


End file.
